


One, three, four

by ajvicka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: Daddy is away and so the boys engage in some webcam sex.orPrompt:H: How many fingers do you think you could take for Daddy, baby?L: T-two, Daddy?H: Only two? Nah I think, you can take three.





	One, three, four

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to amazing Andrejka. Based on a meme send me by a horny gremlin J.

_How many fingers do you think you could take for Daddy, baby?_

_T-two, Daddy?_

_Only two? Nah I think, you can take three._

The grainy webcam picture of Louis’ poorly lit room moved. Louis’ skirt was in a view, but Harry recognised the sound of Louis’ breath hitching and quiet restricted moans. His baby listened.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered to the mic of his headphones. “Now, stop, hold your fingers in there and touch your dick. Is it hard?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Describe it.” Louis whined and a shadow on the picture moved as if he shook his head. “Come on, you have press presentation tomorrow. You need to practice public speaking. So tell me: How does your dick feel?”

Louis could feel his face heating even more. He didn’t want to disobey Daddy but being on display like this was just so embarrassing.

“H- Hard, sir.” His fingers spasmed on the change of title. His pads flicker across his prostate and he sucked breath in through his teeth. He was so close but he will hold off for Daddy. He flexed his legs.

The movement jostled his skirt even higher and Harry finally got the whole view. His baby was such a pretty boy. He wore plaid skirt around his hips and mid-thigh socks for Harry. Pure in nature but filthy on him. He was three fingers deep in his hole, even though he only had one finger before. His balls were thigh to body. Fine and light hair upright due to the cold temperature. Cock held in a grip that Daddy had to teach to his boy early in their relationship. He couldn’t hold of his orgasm back then. So Harry made Louis come five times that night and then finally showed him.

“What else?”

“Hot. Really hot. Sensitive on the tip. It almost hurts, Daddy.” This time Louis’ breath hadn’t hitch.

“Good. That’s exactly how Daddy feels. You make me so horny, baby.”

“Can I see?” asked Louis, moving himself a little bit up and sideways for better view. Daddy would never refuse his baby something like that. Harry moved in similar way to Louis.  
“Do you see me well, love?” he asked

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. I want you to let go of your cock.” Louis whined but did as he was told to. “I want you to watch me very closely and when you’re ready, I want you to start a rhythm with me. It will be like I’m fucking you, ok?”

“Yes. Daddy,” Louis said. He watched fascinated as Harry started on his cock very slowly. Stroke after stroke he worked himself further down the shaft. Daddy promised him he can join at his own pace but it was not completely true, he now realised. Harry was _not_ going to slow down. Lou recognised the rhythm. Slow and easy now, hard and fast later. If he didn’t join now he would have to jump into something more further down the line that he would like. And Harry was already almost reaching the root of his dick. Louis had to bury his fingers as deep as he could.

“Good. How’s your back baby?”

“Doesn’t hurt anymore. Wish you were here to scratch it again.”

“Oh baby...” Harry sighed and his hand jerked down. Louis wasn’t supposed to see that. They were supposed to carry on with this pace for a while. However, Louis was so glued to the way his Daddy was so confident in what he’s doing that he’s done exactly _perfectly_ what Harry’s hand instructed. One quick movement up and Lou’s back arched, mouth hanging open.

Harry decided not to go back to slow when his boy had such a beautiful reaction. He sped up. Louis clearly loved it even if it was a bit too much so suddenly. He was catching his breath, his whole body fighting the sensation. His arse and hand though were as if separated from the brain, working together for the same goal.

“Does it feel like I’m there with you?”

“No- not like you”

“Oh really? Why not?”

“Is...It’s not… “

“Sorry, baby, can’t hear you. You must be louder.”

Louis tossed his head, stubble creating a shadow on his face. He clearly didn’t want to respond but Harry lessened the pace, so his baby had to too.

“It’s not thick enough, Daddy. May I please have a fourth finger?” Louis hurdled up in one breath.

“So your hole is that greedy, huh? Such a dirty boy with such a hungry hole. I bet you stuck up there so many things before I came along,” Harry smiled.

“No Daddy. Only you, always you, nothing else ever…”

“I believe you.” He wanted to wink on his boy, but he was too far in the character. “You may use another finger in the next thrust.”

He went slow with the next stroke on his dick, Louis getting another finger in. He stopped at the root and held there. So did Louis. Then he started tugging in short movements and Louis fucked himself on four fingers short and deep. He worked himself like that for a few moments. His body relaxed and his hole loosened up. Without further warning the pulled up, circled his head and slammed back down. Louis made the complimentary move and his whole body arched again. So, Harry kept in that pace- his baby shivering with need and effort of fingering himself for so long. Suddenly Louis’ other hand shot up and grabbed his dick. Harry stopped immediately.

“What is that?” Harry asked with dangerous undertone. Louis blinked like if it was just now that he noticed what was in his other hand.  
“Drop it.” Louis with a great effort painfully slowly loosened his grip and moved the hand aside.   
“Grip the headboard instead.” Louis’ hand locked around the cold wood. He had to arch for it and his whole body stretched in a delicious way for Harry.   
“Good. Now I want you to change your angle a little. You can cum, but you can only stop once I do.”

Then he started the same brutal pace from before. Louis was now crying out, shivering and moving as if the only point of connection to earth was the bedpost, he griped it like a lifeline. Harry also got close. He was just there, just little more, when his baby came. Lou came and came, long spurts shooting up to his chin. Harry watched the whole thing in amazement. So close, so close…

And Louis didn’t stop. He was still moving his fingers inside of himself copying Harry’s moves to perfection. He had to be oversensitive. His blush was wide spread, his cheeks and head of his cock looked so red they might be actually on fire. His cock was still hard even though he just came. His body driving him on, telling him that there is more to feel yet.

“Wank your dick, baby.” Louis was as fast as lightning and he began to stroke in the same movements as Harry. One of his hands went down, one of them in. He was grasping from the overstimulation. And then suddenly Louis came just as messily as the first time, his cum thicker, falling into the fat drops all over his stomach. That took Harry over the edge and he came and shook as strong as Louis. Then he finally stopped. Instead of outright dropping his cock he gave himself one last slow pull up to release Louis from his own fingers.

“That was amazing, Daddy.”

“You were amazing, baby. Now go get a plug. I’m coming back tomorrow.”


End file.
